Brunette Agents and Basketball Jerseys
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: He was thankful he was sitting behind his desk. Takes place during "Minimum Security" (1.08). KIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yeah, still on a roll. Saw a picture of Kate wearing that jersey on Google…oh boy, is she hot! This takes place during "Minimum Security" (1.08), the night before Tony's hilarious incident with the iguana. Reviews, favorites, and likes are welcomed and appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Brunette Agents and Basketball Jerseys<strong>

Chapter One

_By GallaudetLurker_

* * *

><p>"Gibbs?"<p>

At the sounds of her soft voice wafting through the otherwise silent air, Gibbs raised his head up from the report he was working on his desk in the bedroom (apparently the best one, according to the bickering Tony and Kate) of the house they were staying in at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba.

He involuntarily took in a sharp breath at the sight of her standing at the doorway, feeling his guts wrench, and a certain part of his anatomy grow hard.

Kate was wearing nothing but a gold and cardinal basketball jersey with large golden letters 'USC', and white numbers '22', emblazoned across its front. It extended to the middle of her thighs, and from what he could see, it fitted her really well.

Really _too_ well.

Trying not to think about what lay under that damned jersey, and trying to ignore the churning and wrenching in his guts, nevermind that _certain_ sensation down there, Gibbs continued to look at her inquisitively, his face stern and impassive.

Several forbidden thoughts suddenly intruded his mind – all them involving the beautiful, _half-naked_ brunette standing in front of his desk – and Gibbs tightened his jaw, mentally head-slapping himself repeatedly with all his might in an attempt to make these images disappear. He tried his best to avoid looking at Kate's curvy figure, her perky breasts which swayed ever so slightly with every breath she took, her shapely thighs and legs that he would like to be wrapped around his—

Cue frantic mental head-slaps.

He cursed the fact that he was wearing loose-fitting navy blue shorts that did nothing to obscure his dilemma. Thank goodness for the desk he was sitting behind.

A rogue thought of throwing Kate over this desk, putting himself between her waiting thighs, crept into his mind. Cue frantic mental head-slaps.

It had been two months since Kate joined NCIS, and Gibbs had been contending with these..._strange, inappropriate_ feelings that, for some reason, kept manifesting around his newest Agent. If he had bothered to analyze these feelings instead of clamping down on them with the iron discipline that he had developed in the Marines, he would have noticed that they were frighteningly similar to what he had once felt toward his first wife, Shannon.

Gibbs was never good with feelings, _ever_.

"Yeah, Kate?" Gibbs found himself replying in his usual clipped tone, willing his eyes to remain locked on that of Kate's brown ones.

For some reason, Kate looked somewhat abashed as she fidgeted with the front of her jersey, which set off this peculiar sensation through Gibbs once again, and he had to stifle his groan of frustration. He was acting like some hormone-addled teenager! He was becoming DiNozzo.

As her superior, he was not supposed to feel like this around her, much less look at her that way – yet he unwittingly did so from time to time, a lapse of judgment that he deeply regretted. Or at least deeply regretted not regretting looking at her that way, much to his chagrin.

"Um...uh..." Kate looked like she was struggling to find something to say, which struck Gibbs as odd. In the past two months at NCIS, Kate had never been lost for words when she spoke to him and the others, be it about discussing a case or making a retort to DiNozzo that had him chuckling at times. Her assertiveness, confidence, and feistiness were what he liked about her.

"Anytime now, Kate," Gibbs said after a moment passed in silence, impatient sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Oh, um," Kate looked somewhat flustered. It must've been the trick of the light, but it looked like her face was becoming slightly flushed. As much as he'd loathe to admit it, his sight is not what it used to be. "Uh, well, I just wanted to say...good night." Now she was definitely blushing.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised by this. It wasn't too often that Kate said good night to anyone, much less him, even on the occasions the team stayed overnight at their desks.

"Good night, Kate," he said simply with a nod of his head, a corner of his lips curving up ever so slightly.

Kate nodded, her lips curled up in a small smile. With a momentary pause, during which Gibbs struggled to maintain eye contact with Kate, the female agent turned and walked over to the door. As much as he wanted to return to the report on his desk, his eyes – stubborn, _traitorous_ eyes – remained focused on her retreating back, and he found that he had to muster all of his willpower to prevent them from wandering downwards.

Upon reaching the door, she turned her head and gave him a lingering glance before closing it behind her.

It would take a while for Gibbs to focus on finishing his report, longer to will his problem away and even longer to get to sleep that night. All the while cursing himself for his inappropriate hormonal immaturity that more befitted DiNozzo.

When sleep finally claimed him at around three in the morning, a certain brunette agent clad in a basketball jersey occupied his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Three stories in two days? That's a miracle, I reckon, given my track record. Once again, reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but a plot bunny kept pestering me, and so here it is. Hope you like. As usual, reviews, favorites, and follows are welcomed and appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Brunette Agents and Basketball Jerseys<strong>

Chapter Two

_By GallaudetLurker_

* * *

><p>He had been asleep, and enjoying a dream involving a <em>certain<em> brunette, for some time when the sounds of his door opening and closing, and soft footsteps pit-patting across the floor made his eyes snap open, and he reflexively snatched his pistol from the nearby nightstand and aimed it at the intruder.

"Who's _there?!_" He growled, straining his eyes to see in the darkness.

"God, you _scared_ me, Gibbs!"

Gibbs' shoulders slumped in relief at Kate's startled voice, and he reached out to turn the lamp on. Light instantly flooded the room, and Gibbs had to blink his eyes a couple of times to readjust to his surroundings.

As before, he drew in a sharp breath as he gazed over Kate's jersey-clad body, his shorts becoming a bit tighter under his sheets. Mustering enough willpower to tear his eyes away from Kate, Gibbs reached over to place his pistol back on the nightstand. His eyes returned to Kate of their own accord, however, and Gibbs did his best to force them to look into Kate's eyes.

Silence passed as Gibbs continued to gaze at Kate, who was slightly leaning against the foot of his bed, her hand over her chest as if to calm down her heart, her face slightly flushed. He'd seemingly given her a scare.

When she made no motion to speak, Gibbs let out an impatient sigh and opened his mouth.

"You're in my room, Kate." An unspoken 'what are you doing here?'

Kate snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a couple of times.

"Um, yeah, so it seems," she stammered as she looked away, her face blushing furiously. Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly, keeping his inquisitive eyes trained on her face.

"I realize that it's, um, kinda awkward, but, um..."

Gibbs' eyebrows rose slightly higher as if to say 'ya think'? Kate's blush deepened.

The brunette's mouth opened and closed several times like a fish as she tried to explain why she was in his room at four in the morning. Her shoulders then slumped as she sighed.

"Sorry I woke you...guess I'll go back..." Kate mumbled as she turned away to leave the room.

"Kate." Gibbs said, his firm tone stopping her from taking a step further, and Kate slowly turned to lock eyes with his once again, her abashed face red.

"C'mere," he said, beckoning her over with his finger as he swung his legs over his bed into a sitting position. Kate hesitated for a moment, looking torn, before she finally complied and slowly walked over to him. Gibbs' eyes remained connected with her hazel ones as she stood in front of him.

"First of all," Gibbs spoke softly. "Never apologize. Rule 6."

Kate nodded slowly, fidgeting with her hands slightly, and Gibbs swallowed.

"Secondly...you're in my room. Why?"

Kate's fidgeting increased as she tried to formulate an answer. After a minute, then two, passed without a reply, Gibbs let out a soft sigh.

"Anytime now, Kate," he reiterated what he had said last night.

"Um, I couldn't sleep..." Kate hastened on upon seeing Gibbs' patented 'you think?' expression. "Because...because of, you know, the iguana in my room."

A moment passed in silence, with Gibbs torn between amusement and disbelief, and Kate looking like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"Iguana?" Gibbs repeated, faintly bemused. It seemed to snap Kate out of her embarrassment.

"It was sitting _right_ there," she exclaimed as she sat down right next to Gibbs, and he tried to ignore the warm sensation of her bare thighs brushing against his. "I tried to ignore it, but it was just...there, staring at me in the dark. You know what it's like to be stared at? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. Hell would _freeze over_ before I would ever sleep in the same room as DiNozzo—" Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at that. "—so I...came here."

Gibbs watched the color red slowly creep up her neck and her face before quirking up his lips.

"So you wanted to sleep with me. Is that it, Kate?" Gibbs had to suppress a laugh as Kate's eyes widened and her face combusted.

"No! No, no, it's not—it's not—the iguana—I—" she sputtered before Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take a breath, Katie," he said, amused as Kate shot him a glare at his use of her hated nickname. He tried to not look at the rise and fall of her chest as she took several calming breaths.

"It's not funny—" Kate began to say.

"You can sleep here for now," Gibbs said, cutting her off as he tilted his head at the bed.

"A-are you sure?" Kate asked uncertainly as she glanced at Gibbs, the bed, and back to Gibbs.

"Well, it's the bed, the desk, or the floor. The hell I'm gonna let you sleep on the floor, so...the bed or the desk. Your choice," Gibbs said with a shrug, although his guts coiled at the possibility of sharing the same bed with Kate Todd.

Kate nodded slowly as she considered her options. "I'll take the bed..." she mumbled as she climbed over to the other side of the bed. Gibbs tried not to look as she reached under her jersey and pulled out her pistol before setting it on the nightstand on her side and climbing under the sheets.

"It's only for tonight. Tomorrow, you deal with the iguana," Gibbs warned, and Kate sighed.

"Figures..." she muttered softly. Gibbs chuckled as he turned the lamp off, shrouding the room in darkness once again, with the moonlight filtering through the window blinds.

He was pulling the sheets over himself when Kate spoke up. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Silence reigned over the room for a few seconds, before Kate spoke once more.

"Good night, Gibbs."

"Good night, Kate."

Several hours later, a shrill, feminine-sounding scream reverberated from somewhere in the house, shattering the serene illusion of sleep. As if on autopilot, Gibbs snapped awake, grabbed his pistol, and sprinted toward DiNozzo's room down the hall, followed by a drowsy, pistol-wielding brunette clad in a basketball jersey.

It was only later on that Gibbs realized that he'd been holding Kate closely in his arms before their rude awakening.


End file.
